


Fuck You!

by Stylish_Scruffy_D



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adult Content, Dark Fantasy, Dreams, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hardcore, Multi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge Sex, Romantic Friendship, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Sensual Play, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylish_Scruffy_D/pseuds/Stylish_Scruffy_D
Summary: Right after rescuing Charlotte, Griffith led her to a stroll; The Princess hasn't been going out for approximately two years while in captivity.He convinced her that he doesn't want to burden her with pregnancy nor tarnish her good reputation. But will he take advantage of her weak state of mind? Won’t he treat her better next time?Although for sure Griffith hasn’t forgotten about his lovers and enemies.
Relationships: Casca/Griffith (Berserk), Casca/Guts (Berserk), Charlotte/Griffith (Berserk), Gennon/Griffith (Berserk), Griffith/Charlotte (Berserk), Griffith/Guts (Berserk)
Kudos: 6





	Fuck You!

**Author's Note:**

> This happens right after "The Sleeping Princess Awaken" Chapter, the age estimation:  
> Griffith is 23 years old,  
> Charlotte is 19 years old.

“Are you alright, Your Highness?”. They were just landing a few moments ago. It can’t be said a smooth transition as Zod's physique is hard to adjust for the woodlands, although they managed to find a small hill. Griffith descends gracefully from the top of the bed.

“Zzzz, zzzz, zzz...”

“Anna still asleep.” Charlotte giggled then looking at him. “I am alright. Thank you so much my Lord, for saving our lives.” Hesitated, then she says, “May I asked you something my Lord?”

“Of course, Your Highness .” He smiles while sitting in the bed next to her. He can see she is contemplating on her words. She watches as Zod flies away as if reaching the waxing gibbous moon.

“What was that creature?” she fidgets, “I, I know it was saving our lives too, helping us... but I’ve never seen such a big and, powerful being before.” She looked at him with pure determination in her eyes.

Griffith closed his eyes, proud. His Princess is an observant individual, that is a challenge for him, and he loves challenge. “His name is Zod. Some may call him Nosferatu Zod.”

He smirked, “Were he is here right now, he probably happy hearing you said that he is big and powerful.” Charlotte blushes. The princess always had a bad case of blushes, the contrast it has with her porcelain complexion is not helping either.

“Why did it helping us?” she sounds overenthusiastic as to mask her shyness. “I thought such creatures is preying upon human. I know it is wrong of me to think that, just because he looks... unusual.” She clenches her fist to the bed.

“Well, he is our ally for now.” Griffith touch her hand, making her loosen her unconscious grip on the sheets. “I may not be able to explained this to you at the moment. But from now on, there will be a lot of creatures that you never seen or thought about, may be living close to you.”

Charlotte doesn’t know how to respond to such abrupt information, but deep down she understands. She saw glimpses of strange beings and monstrosity that turned her homeland into ruins, from up above the Tower of Rebirth. The lingering warmth of his hand brings her back to her shyness stutter. “I.... I understand.”

“I know you do” He tightened his handhold on hers. “Let’s take a walk, shall we? You been stuck inside stupid tower for far too long, don’t you agree?” He smiled while tugging her hand gently. Tears welling up on her eyes once again. Happiness, for being with someone who cares for her, not just as Princess, but as Charlotte. She nods and gather herself to walk by his side, but she stops and looks at Anna.

“She will be fine, Zod can protect her”, he whispers in her ear. Charlotte looks at him and surprise at how close their face from touching. “She’s asleep, we can’t be loud, aren’t we?” He looks at her intensely, with a hint of flirt. “Lo- Lord Griffith.” She pulled away, madly blushing and back to the bed, covering Anna with as much linens left from the unexpectedly pleasant flying transportation. “She’s always there for me.” Feeling content with her efforts, Charlotte smile at Anna sleeping form. Griffith standing attentively beside her. “Shall we go Lord Griffith?”

* * *

The walk is pretty much serene. Griffith hold her hand as he led her across the woods. She feels safe despite the unknown location she is now trudging, a feeling that she missed for a long time. “Lord Griffith, where are we going?”. He turned around towards her and place his hands on her shoulders, “Nowhere, actually”. Charlotte so confuses she believes her eyes had turned into small beans. Laughing at her reaction, Griffith says, “To be completely honest. I just want to get you alone.” His hand caressing her cheek as he brings his lips on her pink ones.

She made a small ‘m-mmfh' noises as she surprised by his sudden advances. Her petite body crushed into his much bigger one in a hot melting embrace. She tries to kiss him back as ferociously but ended up with his tongue swiping hers eagerly, savouring her wet little taste bud. Griffith pulled away to let her breath, one of his hand reaching her bosom and the other having its way to her bottom. Her moan covered by his deep kiss that renews with vigour. His tongue delving inside her mouth – dancing around her own, making her touch his face just to feel a little sense of control in this sexual hurricane.

Her other hand tracing his form, found none existence warmth on his armour-clad body. She whimpers a bit as his hand grab a fistful of her breast, realizing he had ridden off his gauntlets beforehand. He squeezes her butt upward which lock her body in pleasurable position from behind and from the front. She feels her untouched nipple getting hard by his ministration, moreover cold breastplate. “Lord Griffith...” The Princess whispers as he kisses her neck, “...I, I love you My Lord”, Griffith sucks hard in returns as if intended to give hickeys. Moaning, she clutches his shoulder while tilting her head to the side. “I miss you,” he says breathily as he pulled up her robes and dress.

“Uh, uh – wait!” panics rushed through her as her clothing falls to the grounds. “The monster that locked me in the tower...,” she covers her body with both hands, “...he was going to rape me,” she is trembling as tears overflowing in her eyes once again. Charlotte feels warmth emanating from him as he brings his hands to embrace her sides, “Don’t worry my Princess,” he kissed her forehead tenderly. “He will never be able to touch you anymore now.”

* * *

**_Ganiskha you piece of shit_.** Griffith pulled away from her body, his hands on both her shoulders as a sign of support. “Don’t worry my Princess,” **_No one can defeat an Absolute Being like me_.** “He will never be able to touch you anymore now.” He pulls her body closer to him as he kisses her forehead.

**_And I know something that can rise the mood, My mood_. **He cups her face, wiping her tears with gentleness. He brings his hands on his Cape, pulling it off. He puts it around her, enveloping her nakedness in a royal blue and white nuances. **_So very, mesmerizing_.** He opens his Gorget, putting it down near her robe. Working on his Pauldron; unfastening his feather-looking Vambrace; Brown Belts; all the while smouldering her with intense sensual gaze.

At the point where all his armours taken off, her face is a total peachy red from watching him unarmoured. She lingers on his leather-clad pectorals, before looking away bashfully. ** _My shy, exquisite doll._** He kisses her right hand, “I want to show you something.” He moves some long hanging tree branches to reveal a brightly moonlit clearing. “How... how is it possible, Lord Griffith?” he ushers her inside. “I just knew. You see, I understand _Spaces_.” He embraces her from behind, pulling her down to sit on his lap. “My lord is so cryptic.” Charlotte looking up to him, leaning on his chest. “ _I am_.” He chuckles while tucking her naked body more inside his cape.

They sit there for a while, savouring the moment. “Why are there... so many bad people in this world?” She peered sadly towards the moon after some times. **_My cute, naive princess._** “Well, not everyone is bad,” he slides off the cape to the grassy ground they sit in. “I see. I just met too many....” She looked down sadly before succumbing to his touches.

Griffith kisses her ear, “Tell me what he did to you,” _**Fuck you Ghaniska. Who do you think you are, destroying my kingdom, tainting my toy.** _His hands moving towards her breasts. “I, don’t want to.” The thought of it disgusts Charlotte and made her cry again. **_I will obliterate you and your puny troops to o_ _blivion_. _Your stupid power is perfect for my plan._** “I will overwrite that memory... with something much better,” Griffith kisses her deeply.

_So succulent_. He licked her lips before moving on to suck her breast eagerly. Charlotte moans and leans forward as his other hand fondle her sensitive bud. “He throws me to the bed,” Griffith pushing her to the cape-covered grassy-ground, straddling The Princess. **_And so was I, Princess, Déjà vu?_**

She caresses his head around her chest, stroking his long curly mane while he gives heavenly attention to her breasts. She can feel his thighs cradling her own, hotness from the contact. “What else?” Griffith whispers while trailing kisses to her navel. “He... he rips, off my... dress,” Charlotte frowning sadly, she remembers how terrifying that was. Griffith lick his way to her flower, surprised that she is shaved. He sucks both her smooth lips gently. Licking her aroused bud before greedily eating her out. The Princess buckles her hips, surprised by the long absence of her lover’s touch. She’s squirms around, looking for more pleasure, in which his tongue mirthfully obliged. "Uhh... Ahhh..." she was trying to think, but all she could whimper was "No, don't stop... your tongue..."

**_I’ll cut that and made it into a pendant, that tongue of yours~_ **

**“ _Fuck you..._ ”** he seethed through his mind. Delving more inside of her, sweetness steadily flowing out. She grabs his head as she feels him shoved himself against her as she came, biting her lips.

He slowly released her as he looked up, glistening with her juices, his tongue licking his upper lip, liking the flavour. **_You taste so good._** Her eyes widened, flustered as he stalks nearer, snaking his tongue back into her mouth, savouring herself in him. He pulled her back into tight embrace as she can feel his member bulging in his leather pants against her stomach while his kisses becoming intense and penetrating. He let her breath, looking deeply into her eyes as if waiting for her next words.

“You saved me my Lord. I scream out your name and he saw my embroideries... He backed way in fears!” she said with pouty determination that her heavily blushed face able to pull out. “I will always save you.” He whispers. His mouth crushing hers as he brought his hands to his black leather pants, pulling it down. She pulled back gasping for air, but he didn’t let her go, noisily kissing her. Guiding his length to her wetness, coating it in her juices. She gasps as she felt his hot hard rod between her nether lips.

He smiled as he released her and spread her legs wide, stroking her thighs. Despite the cool night air, her skin was on fire by his ministrations. He loves to see the pinkness of her labia against the pale of her skin. She saw him noticing her most intimate part and blushing hard to her ears. He looked up at her; she has that misty looks of arousal. She sucks her finger as she watches him stroking his length which seem to be reaching for her entrance; then he sunk himself deep inside her.

* * *

He grunted as he entered her. She is so tight, almost choking, he smirked, **_it’s been awhile_**. She closed her eyes, frowning as if thinking though she lost on the sea of feelings. He kissed her lips, covering her meek whimpers. “Open your eyes" as he trails light kisses on her cheek, she opens her eyes, sensing him sucking on her neck as he thrusts into her.

“Nnggh” she bits her lower lips, feeling her body adjusting to the sudden occupation of his size. He makes a rather powerful shove for a few times before settling on an easy rhythm. Her mouth slowly open producing some melodic moans, in sync with his propulsion. Griffith licks the blood clotted skin of her neck, staring at her innocent face -now drunken with filthy pleasure- gratifies him.

Charlotte can’t help but succumbs to his length as he increases his thrusts, her petite flower completely numbs by sexual overused. Arching her hips without warning, “Aah aah!” The Princess cums with abandon. Her knight with shining armor -one she depends on for fulfilment- abruptly pulls out of her, leaving her body shaking, lonely.

It amuses him so much looking at her losing control because of him. He caresses her still-hardened nipples as she done riding her waves. “My Princess, I don’t want to burden you with pregnancy. This warring time is not the right time.” _**I will properly impregnate you later; I will not lose you... like I lost Him.**_ Image of Guts leaving flashing through his mind. Kissing her sweaty forehead, he whispers, “And I might be branded a traitor, Your Highness. Do you want that?”. Cupping her chubby cheeks in his hands, he kisses her lips hard. **_Mine._** “No, no! Mmmfh, of course, not” she said distraughtly before giving in to his kisses.

He smiles with his eyes and grazed her lower lips. Slowly raising up, parting the kiss reluctantly. The Princess hands roaming to his sculpted pectoral, admiring him before he’s out of reach. Griffith parted her legs wider, his middle finger dipping to her juicy pussy before descending down to her ass, circling the entrance. He entered two fingers at once, in which she gasps. Charlotte never been touch down there before, it’s scary but exciting for her at the same time. Griffith keep scissoring his fingers, increasing the pace before inserting a third finger. ”Aah!” Charlotte feel overwhelmed by the added pressure, when suddenly Griffith pulled all three and replaced them with his dick. Her virgin anal muscle opened even more so. The thought of conquering her other purity fuels his ego, moving his hips vigorously.

**_“Ohh it’s your first time Griffith! You’re so beautiful!”_ **Gennon's horny face flashes through his minds. _**Fucking royal shit.**_ Disgust builds up inside of him. He pounds into her viciously.

“Aaah! aaHH!” Her very tight anal cavity, clenching on his length so hard, resisting the oversized intrusion. **_No one can hear you in My space, Royal brat_.** Charlotte clawing at his leather shirt as Griffith doesn’t seem to want to slow down his pace. Nevertheless, the princess succumbs to his treatment. After some times, she feels the pleasure enveloping her newly opened passage, finally reaching her pussy....and she cums. Squirts after squirts of her juices spraying from her pussy to his length as he pulls out of her anus. He grabs her buttock and opened her hole, red. He can see little blood from her bottom, mixed away with her oozing juices. He feels oddly proud making her like this... **_Opening her world_** , he mentally laughs.

Putting her down, he caresses her face, wiping the sweats off of her. He moves up and slowly opens his black leather shirt. It must be quite a sight to see as The Princess stares in awe, star struck. “It’s hot" He smirked, stating the fact while praising himself. “You’re so...”, he doesn’t let her finished as he kissed her mouth deeply, silencing further comments. “Turn around" he says hoarsely as he pulled away. Charlotte move to her stomach as his hand guide her. Kneeling on all four, the Princess gaze at his beautiful cape now functioned as their mat. She then feels him nudging on her, anally. It’s clear his next plans is to doggy her thoroughly.

“Uh...-hurts”, she whimpers as he enters slowly. _**It hurts... he skinned me alive** , _the flashback of the tortures he went through in the dungeon came over Griffith. “It hurts Lord Griffith”, Charlotte sobs silently. **_You don’t fucking know what pain is, so shut up Princess,_** Griffith tilt her by her chin and roughly kissing her, silencing any protest as he proceed to fuck her again.

Charlotte clutching the cape tightly; she can feel the grasses bunched up within her fist. Griffith make out with her for some times before releasing her as she gasp for air. She bit her wet lips to stops herself from crying as the pain in between her legs turned into pleasure.

Griffith, kneeling on top of her, sucking at her neck as his hand make a circular movement on her clit. “Ohh!” he can hear moan escapes her lips as he keeps his handy ministrations on her folds. The feeling of her tight ass sucking him up really not helping on keeping him going slowly. They keep the sensual rhythms for awhile as the Princess moans uncontrollably before her calves stared to spasms hardly. “NoO Lord, Grif-OH, aaAHhh!!", she deliriously saying as the lower part of her body shaking while Griffith keeps her body still, steadily locking her in, savoring the moment as he increases his pounding.

Her vision went blurry as Charlotte derailed off her orgasm. The former yet still Princess of Midland rest her head on the ground as her arms feels it’s no longer able to support the upper part of her wet body. Her vision got blurred as the sexual force she’s in too much overtook her. The leader of new band of hawk realized his sexual partner has fainted as her body becomes pliant and heavier. He sweeps the hair matted on her back, her curves turned him on even more. He mischievously pulled out, then the abruptly sink again, balls deep. The fainting Princess shocked, rudely awaken by the rough fucking.

While she fainted, her muscle put less resistance enabling him to trust with abandon, not caring whether his object of desire going to cums again. Charlotte’s mouth slacked yet no words come out but moans of pleasure. Griffith lifts both of her legs, drilling her with abandon. “Aaaa, ooohhh!" Charlotte’s legs fluttered as he can feel a gush after gush of warm wetness of her pussy coating his balls.

**_Your low birth finally shown._** The King of Midland insults flashing through his mind, yet once again, he smiles. ** _Your precious daughter is mine to use wherever,_ _whenever, however I want now. So, Fuck, You_.** Griffith raised her hips up as he increases his thrust on her petite body. Her feet lost contact to the ground as he nailed her even deeper, making Charlotte writhe and moan uncontrollably.

The Princess become delirious from what appears to be hours of fucking, she pinches her hard nipple as her other hand finger-fucking herself. Watching her so lost in pleasure pushes him over the edge, letting out satisfied sound, He cums. Griffith rooted himself so deep and fills her bottom full of his essences. He covers his own moans by sucking on her shoulder. Charlotte made some noise as she feels burning hot sensation invading her abdomen. Unbeknownst to him, she coughs a few times and vomits at the grass.

“…. Sorry….” she said faintly. Griffith realized her strange predicament, holding her hair together. Sobbing, the Princess continues “…it’s my first time doing it, in there…" she’s feeling very pathetic, “and sorry… for everything”. Her head hangs low as silent tears running through her eyes. She realized that she never apologized to Lord Griffith… that because of her, he was tortured so severely. She feels an intense self-loathing coming through her… that she deserved whatever bad things that happened to her, everything. Her teary eyes looking at him, conveying her feelings. Faintly she sees, even though he mesmerized her, there are a glimmer of cold and emptiness in his eyes, as if within his soul….

Suddenly Griffith crushed his lips on hers, startling the sadden Princess. He opened her mouth with his lips and their tongue caress each other’s. Yet, she has no energy left to reciprocate the notion. She can feel him hold her tighter as her conscious slowly fading away….

* * *

To wake up alone after giving your everything to someone you love, somehow not a strange thing to Charlotte. She tucks her dress and cape further covering her body as she sobs. Where is Lord Griffith? Does he abandon me, again? All the bad thoughts running the scenarios through her mind as she anxiously trying to get up.

Charlotte winces as she feels the discomfort on her bottom when she tries to sit. Her legs feel like feather, she can't walk yet. A bit mentally shaken, she decides to calls for him- “Have you awaken?” Charlotte immediately recognized that voice as she turns around. “Lord Griffith!!” she clutches tightly to him as he arrives. “I saw beautiful plants a while back, so I decided to picked them for you”, Griffith says while hugging her back. Charlotte sobs and laughs at the same time, “Th- thank you Lord Griffith…this makes me so happy,” the Princess grew fond of flowers since he gifted her after he took her virginity.

Griffith kisses her hair before lifting her up bridal style. Charlotte blushes “Lo-Lord Griffith!” she doesn’t want to burden him. “It’s alright. I believe you still unable to walk, for now, am I right?”. The sultry way he said it, as he smiles gently at her, with the moonlight over his head, sealed Charlotte lips of any arguments, and she just nods shyly. “My encampment is nearby,” Griffith explain as he walks, carrying her in his arms. “How about Anna?” a kindred spirit like Charlotte can’t just leave her maid in danger. “My guards will look after her,” he went closer to her ear, “Don’t worry, Look..." His eyes pointed at the small lights around the forest, it grows brighter as they approached.

Griffith knew he’d lost all his feelings and humanity when he reincarnated as Femto; but somehow seeing her sad-stricken delicate features now lightens up with hope, gives him warmth; rendered him strange as his armour's clearly cold. As they walk, he gazed at her face, he remembered vividly how she saved his life from deadly poison. Throwing her own life for him, no one does that, it’s always him who sacrificed himself… for his troops, for his loved ones. **_And so,_ _they have paid…._** Maybe he ought to treat her a little better next time, she is the key to his _Kingdom_ after all, Griffith thought internally. Though nobody will ever know what happened behind closed door, as prudish royals keep their sexual affairs to themselves for good reputation. **_My advantage_.** He smiles, that one smile he had after hearing Guts killed Adonis. These days, he cannot bring himself to love nor despise Guts anymore, as he stated on that faithful day on the Hill of sword. Him and Casca, tasted his revenge… served their purpose. Regardless, a loose end.

He sees the fire bond of his camp, several guards on duty at their station, immediately approached as they welcome their legendary leader back from the battlefield. Some of the guards noticed him carries the Princess; surprise look on their face before bowing respectfully on their knees. In their eyes, he looks like an angelic gallant knight who rescued the Princess. Little did they know, just moments ago he literally devouring her himself. Charlotte can’t bring herself to look at them, as her pain and the shame of her recent illicit affair unable her. Entering the special tent he prepared for her, he put her on the bed and kissing her lips softly, ensuring her “You are safe now, everything will be okay...”

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> The sensual writing style shifts from polite to rudely raw, intentionally to portrait masked-off Griffith.
> 
> The title has double entendre, the main one is intended to Charlotte.
> 
> In the early days after his reborn, and a vengeful person Griffith is, head canon that he does violate her some, as truly she’s one factor of his downfall. But of course, with his sweet manipulation; her lacks of understanding from living in captivity and nobody else to depends on; Charlotte’s mind thinks that’s what Love supposed to be.
> 
> It’s possible to vomits during sex, caused by the intense abdominal pressure from psychological factor, rough coitus, etc.
> 
> Poor Charlotte, I wish her a happy ending, but I cross my fingers.....


End file.
